


In Ryncol Veritas

by Liritar



Series: Krogan Family Values [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After freeing Eve from Sur'Kesh, Shepard worries about what it means for his relationship. Discussions, admissions, and drunken hilarity ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Ryncol Veritas

“So. A fertile female.” Shepard leaned against the railing next to Wrex, his tone completely neutral, his voice low enough that no one else in the War Room could hear what he said. He kept his eyes off the krogan, shoulders locked defensively despite his efforts to seem unconcerned.

Because he was concerned. So very concerned. Concerned that he had just metaphorically shot himself in the head. His hands tightened on the railing until his knuckles turned white.

Wrex glanced at him and made a rough, rumbling noise, almost non-committal. After a moment, he spoke. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat again. “As clan leader, she’s obviously mine.”

Shepard’s teeth clenched. Yeah. That’s what he’d been afraid of. “Right,” he said dully, turning his back. “I’ll… get out of the way, then.” So, this was what it had all come to, the playful flirting on the SR1, the reuniting on Tuchanka, Wrex being so happy to see him… Eventually falling into bed together. He’d thought… he’d thought they’d had something real. That Wrex cared for him enough to… to… not enlist his help in rescuing his replacement. Not that he would have refused if he’d known. He’d do anything for Wrex. And the krogan knew that.

It was hard not to feel betrayed.

He’d barely taken a step away when Wrex snorted, reaching out to roughly grab his arm. “Stop being an idiot, Shepard.”

The commander turned, looking up into Wrex’s eyes despite himself. What he saw there reassured him—desire, frustration, and… love. And an obvious wish that they were alone, so that hand at his arm could become so much more. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. “So… what do we do?”

The krogan snorted again. “Do? I’m clan leader. I can have all the mates I want.” He chuckled softly. “Seriously, Shepard, I owe it to the krogan race to fertilize as many females as I can. But that doesn’t mean anything. It’s just sex. I…” he coughed roughly, looking as embarrassed as Shepard had ever seen him. He lowered his voice even more. “I love you.”

Shepard flashed a crooked grin up at him. He was so rarely able to coax admissions of affection out of his gruff lover that he treasured every one of them. “All right,” he said tenderly. “Make us some krogan babies. I get to play with them, right?”

Wrex laughed. “Wait till they’ve hatched, human. You’ll be asking me to get them all off of you.”

“Ooh, right, we’re having eggs.” He smirked up at him. “Do you sit on them?”

There was a loud huff from above him. “Don’t get cute, human. I can crush you.”

Shepard put his hands on his hips. “Can you really?” Suddenly, he grabbed Wrex’s armor and slammed his forehead into the krogan’s, suppressing a wince. Sometimes you just had to speak their language.

As he pulled back, he noticed that everyone in the War Room had stopped what they were doing, standing frozen in shock. Victus was probably worried that he’d jeopardized their only chance to save Palaven. And these people… his people… weren’t really his. Not yet. They didn’t know him. He started to smile, ready to brush things off, but Wrex was already laughing.

“You’ve got a quad, Shepard. Come on, let’s go find some ryncol.” He patted the man’s back forcefully enough to make him stagger.

“I’m pretty sure you know how many I have,” he murmured beneath his breath, then raised his voice. “Sorry, buddy, we don’t stock ryncol, even when we have a full provisioning.”

Wrex snorted, giving him a speaking look. “Think I don’t have a bottle or five stashed in my luggage?"

Shepard shook his head, grinning fondly as he followed the krogan out of the War Room.

 

Ah, ryncol. A wonderful, wonderful thing it was. Ryncol, ryncol, ryncol. It had knocked him flat on his ass more than anything in the galaxy—except Wrex. And it was why he was here in the med bay, and why he’d stumbled over to Eve and dropped into her lap. And was babbling his ass off. “… Such beautiful babies. You two. Yeah. An’… an’ I’m gonna cure the gen… geno… thing, an’ ever’one’s gonna have beautiful little kroganlets. Lings? Thingies.”

Eve and Mordin exchanged a glance. “The doctor may have something for intoxication, Commander,” she said dryly, “but I doubt he can fix stupid.”

Mordin, however, was looking thoughtful. “Not stupid. Emotional. Makes a person say stupid things, yes, but not inherently a mental problem. Probably related to his sexual relationship with Wrex. No longer perceives you as a threat.”

Eve’s eyes widened above her veil as Shepard laughed. “See?” he whispered far too loudly. “He knows ever’thin’. He’ll fix your geno-thing.” He patted her arm, then buried his face in her shoulder.

“If you could give us a moment, Doctor?” There was a lot that needed to be cleaned up here, apparently.

The salarian nodded hastily. “Yes. Emotions. Messy. My presence… problematic.” He moved to the door, then looked back. “Need help? Call.”

She nodded, watching him leave as she gently stroked the commander’s back. She waited a moment, but he seemed to be genuinely passed out, now, so she shook her head with a slight smile and activated the intercom.

And, as she’d known, ‘I need help’ had gotten Wrex there in moments. “What did the salarian do to… oh.” He stopped, shifting awkwardly and clearing his throat roughly.

“I see why you trust him so much,” Eve said softly, searching his eyes for… Yes, there is was. “You love him.” He blustered, like she knew he would, but he couldn’t deny it. Not to her, shaman of the female clan. She knew what to look for. “Oh, shut up, you old fool. I’m grateful to have someone to help me deal with your stupidity.”

Wrex looked stunned for a moment at the idea that they could actually work together—and against him. “Dammit, female, this isn’t connected to you.”

“Your human seems to think it is.” She was quiet for a moment. “Treat him right, Wrex. He needs you. And I’ll consider him a clan brother.” Before he could answer, her tone roughened. “Now, get him off me and take him back where he belongs.”

He rolled his eyes and carefully scooped up his drunken lover. At the door, though, he stopped and glanced back. “Uh… Thanks, Bakara,” he muttered gracelessly, then strode towards the elevator.

She nodded thoughtfully, watching the two of them. Yes. This could work.

 

Pain. That was what he was first aware of. And his mouth tasted like he’d been chewing on old socks.

Ah. Ryncol. Right. Wrex, and the drinking, and… Shepard shot up in bed, eyes widening. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He pulled on clean clothing as fast as he could and went down to the infirmary, not stopping to wonder how he’d gotten to bed.

Eve looked up when he appeared and chuckled dryly. “I wondered if you’d make an appearance this morning.”

Shepard winced. “I’m sorry, I… fuck. That was… I mean…” He stopped, not sure there was any apology he could make that would be adequate.

She raised a hand. “Please, clan brother. He’s going to give me children. I don’t want his heart.” She chuckled again, eyes glinting. “And maybe together, we can steer him into actual wisdom.”

He was stunned for a moment, then slowly offered his hand. “Maybe we can. Sister.”

“Bakara,” she said softly. “You may call me Bakara.” Her hand closed around his.

Shepard nodded gravely. He knew he’d just been welcomed into something special.

His family.


End file.
